Le chat et la souris
by Mimi3109
Summary: Bella rentre à l'université de Seattle, elle pensait que son pire ennemi Edward serait derrière elle, elle fait erreur... une rencontre dans son entourage va tout changer et d'ennemi, Edward va devenir son confident et ami, peut-être même plus qui sait!... Lemon par la suite E/B, A/J R/E POV Edward
1. Prologue: Vengeance

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**_Prologue: Vengeance_ **

**Octobre 2009**

« Putain de merde… c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

J'étais sur le parking du lycée, enragé en découvrant le graffiti sur ma putain de super bagnole « je suis gay et j'assume » inscrit en rouge vif.

Je cherchais du regard un coupable en me jurant que j'allais l'étrangler mais ne vis personne aux alentours.

_Normal, il est 19h, les cours sont finis depuis 2h, y'a que toi dans ce lycée puisque tu attends la fin des cours pour t'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires des pompons girls ! Don juan !_

Soudain, un « _tilt_ » résonna dans mon esprit… la garce… ca ne pouvait être qu'elle !

Je montais d'un pas rageur dans ma voiture me dirigeant vers le restaurant où elle bossait à cette heure, nous étions vendredi soir elle serait forcement là.

Une fois garé, je m'engouffrais dans le resto, le seul potable de cette minuscule ville !

Elle était là, derrière le bar, à faire la causette avec le fils de Newton le patron du resto, Mike. Soudain quand la porte derrière moi claqua, elle se tourna, remarquant ma présence.

« Cullen » m'héla–t'elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Putain Bella, je vais te tuer, je sais que c'est toi qui a souillé ma merveilleuse bagnole ! »

« Moi ?! » Ah ouais elle voulait jouer à ca.

« Arrête de jouer aux cons ! J'ai deux choses de sacrées dans la vie, ma queue et ma bagnole, tu as touché l'une d'elle ! » Dis-je rageur

« Cullen, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je reste sagement là, alors qu'il y'a un mois tu me jouais un sale tour » susurra –t'elle entre ses dents.

« Moi ?! » Nous pouvions être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ma belle.

« Putain arrête tes conneries ! Yorkie ca te dit rien connard ! » Bella commençait à s'énerver.

« Yorkie, non ca ne me parle pas » Dis-je souriant alors que je savais précisément de qui elle parlait.

Y'a un mois, mes parents nous avaient annoncé à Rosalie et moi, que la fille du chef de police (accessoirement le meilleur pote de mon père) débarquée en ville pour la rentrée de Terminale et pour une durée indéterminée.

Rosalie était ma grande sœur, elle avait 2 ans de plus que moi et était donc en deuxième année à la fac de Seattle.

Nous étions très proche elle et moi, bien qu'elle ne supporte pas mon comportement envers le sexe opposé, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle dans n'importe quelle situation.

Sauf pour ce soir là, Rose m'avait lâchement abandonné et devait apporter ses cartons à sa chambre étudiante.

Charlie et mes parents m'avaient donc obligé à aller chercher la fille Swan à l'aéroport et l'amener diner car ils avaient une enquête.

Mon père était médecin, un grand médecin mais dans cette petite ville, il jouait les médecins légistes à ses heures perdues.

C'est comme ca qu'il avait développé son amitié avec Charlie.

Moi, tout ca m'arrangeait bien car Charlie était cool du coup avec moi, il me faisait sauter mes amendes.

Mais ce soir là j'avais rencart, il était donc hors de question que je joue les Baby-sitter avec cette gonzesse.

J'avais donc avec brio, embarqué Eric Yorkie un mec de mon lycée dans cette histoire en lui promettant une nuit de baise avec une fille canon (bien que je n'avais pas vu a quoi elle ressemblait à l'époque)

Il avait juste à se faire passer pour moi, la ramener et l'amener diner.

_C'était pas compliqué bordel !_

Apparemment ca n'a pas été si simple, car le lendemain Yorkie m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire que le canon était frigide et qu'elle avait tout découvert !

_Intelligente la petite _

Bella s'était donc vengée pour cette fameuse soirée, la salope !

Les paroles de Swan me ramenèrent à l'instant présent.

« Ah non ? le lèche botte qui est venu me chercher le jour de mon arrivée en me disant qu'il était Edward Cullen, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père ca te dit toujours rien ? »

« Non toujours rien » Elle était en furie, si nous étions dans un Cartoon, je pense que de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles !

_Bien Edward, continu, tu adores l'énerver !_

« Houuu ce que tu m'énerves ! Tu es exaspérant nom de Dieu ! » Hurla t'elle à travers la pièce.

« Je te retourne le compliment » je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle et moi nous avions développé en si peu de temps, un petit jeu qui consistait à s'en envoyer pleins la gueule !

« Bon arrêtons de jouer, tu m'as imposé Yorkie toute une soirée, la plus longue de ma vie d'ailleurs, il a été impossible, il pensait vraiment que j'allais lui tailler une pipe comme ca dans sa bagnole ! Que lui as-tu dit a mon sujet hein ?! J'imagine le pire ! Du coup j'ai vu l'opportunité de te rendre la pareille, sans rancune Cullen ! » Elle souriait, fière de sa répartie.

« Putain Swan, je me vengerais ! Tu as touché à une chose sacrée, tu vas payer » Promis-je.

« C'est ça Cullen j'attends de voir, 1-1 balle au centre » elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et finir sa conversation avec Newton.

Putain, Bella me narguait, elle allait payer, foi d'Edward Cullen.

...

**Je me lance avec ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Je sais que c'est très court mais je publierais le premier chapitre assez rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture, Emy**


	2. Chapitre 1: Les duels

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tiens énormément à vous remercier pour vos reviews ainsi que vos alertes !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira (désolée pour les fautes !)

Ps: Merci à Estelle7 pour le titre de ce chapitre ;)

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Juin 2010**

Nous y étions, la remise des diplômes.

Le dernier jour du lycée et le premier jour de l'été.

J'étais assis sur ma chaise en repensant à l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

J'avais ajouté à mon tableau de chasse de l'an passé, une partie des pompons girls du bahut, on me considérait comme un dieu du sexe et j'aimais ca.

Ma relation avec Bella n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, lors des diners chez mes parents ou chez son père nous jouions le jeu des meilleurs amis, mais en vraie la guerre était toujours d'actu !

_Putain de garce cette Swan !_

Après l'histoire Yorkie et le graffiti sur ma bagnole qui en passant m'avait couté 100$ de nettoyage, j'avais concocté une super vengeance qui consistait à créer un profil a Swan sur **garce . com** en mettant sa photo et son vrai numéro de téléphone, qui avait été simple comme bonjour à trouver puisque la miss n'était pas branchée technologie, il m'avait suffit lors d'un repas de le prendre discrètement et de me faire sonner.

Le lendemain au réfectoire, avec mon téléphone je mettais connecté sur le site pour activer son compte.

3 minutes montre en main, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je n'oublierais jamais sa tête lorsqu'elle avait décroché, le type au bout du fil n'avait pas dû être implicite si vous voulez mon avis.

Ce midi là, son téléphone sonna pendant tout le repas, de ma table avec mes potes je pouvais voir ses joues rougirent à chaque appel.

Trop vite à mon gout, elle éteignit son téléphone, elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate mais de colère. Elle avait cette expression qui me disait qu'elle était entrain de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Je pus voir à son visage, qu'elle venait de comprendre, elle me chercha alors partout dans la salle.

_Oh Oh ca va barder_

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, et mon sourire dut lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Je la vis se précipiter vers moi tout en essayant de ne pas se ramasser, c'est qu'en plus elle était maladroite, à cette pensée, je ne pus retenir de lever mes yeux au ciel.

« CULLEN JE VAIS TE TUER » Hurla t'elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, nous pouvions entendre les mouches voler.

_Va y chérie énerve toi_

« Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis blanc comme un agneau » Dis-je la sincérité incarnée.

« A d'autre, comment tu l'as eu ? Mon numéro comment ? » Elle était furieuse, mon moi intérieur jubilait.

Depuis ma (vraie) rencontre avec cette fille quelques jours après son arrivée lors d'un diner chez nous, je mettais dit que j'avais rencontré mon double féminin et que la fin de mes études au lycée (et donc la fin de ma vie à Forks) serait bien amusante !

Elle et moi étions pareils, mes parents et Charlie parlaient d'elle donc je savais qu'elle aimait lire tout comme moi, qu'elle jouait de la guitare alors que je jouais du piano mais ca très peu de personne le savait, et qu'elle était canon.

_C'est vrai qu'elle était canon dommage qu'elle ait une grande gueule !_

Du coup nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous chercher des noises.

_L'inscrire sur ce site avait été une brillante idée, une très brillante idée Cullen._

« Je n'ai pas ton numéro, c'est ta technique pour me draguer Swan, si c'est ca elle est pourrie » répliquais-je.

« Te draguer ? Te draguer, non mais tu rêves mon pote » hurla- t'elle.

« Je te jure Cullen que ca ne fait que commencer, toi et moi c'est officiel, c'est la guerre »

« Bien, au moins les choses sont claires, que le meilleur gagne » lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle s'était bien vengée je dois le reconnaitre, mettre du poil à gratter dans mes calbars alors que j'étais dans les vestiaires après mon match de foot avait été fort et astucieux.

Ce souvenir me fit sourire, depuis ce jour, on se rendait l'appareil sur chaque mauvais coup, ca durait depuis 9 mois et ca continuait encore.

« Edward » La voix nasillarde de Lauren me fit sursauter.

« Lauren » Dis-je sans grand enthousiasme

« Edward tu peux signer mon livre steuuuplait » Son air de chienne ne m'attendrit pas du tout !

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de coucher avec elle sérieux !_

Je pris l'album qu'elle me tendait et le signais d'un texte basic, j'avais fait ca toute la matinée et au réfectoire, une vraie plaie.

Heureusement qu'après la remise, une fête était organisée chez Félix, l'été allait pouvoir commencer.

Nous étions tous installés sur nos chaises, attendons la fin du discours de notre proviseur interminable, quand il tendit le micro au major de promotion… Bella…

Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, c'était rare, ils étaient très souvent attachés en queue de cheval.

Je la regardais attentivement, attendant qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi pour la déstabiliser.

Depuis plusieurs mois, je m'étais aperçu que la regarder intensément la faisait rougir, bien évidement je ne loupais aucune occasion de lui faire mon sourire en coin, mais cette fois elle ne me regardait pas, elle était focalisée sur tout le monde sauf moi, elle arrêta son regard sur Mike Newton, son mec depuis un ou deux mois.

Son discours commença.

**« ****Quand nous avions 5 ans, on nous a demandé ce que nous voulions faire quand nous serions grands. Nous leurs avons répondu des trucs comme astronaute, président, ou dans mon cas... journaliste. A 10 ans, on nous a reposé la question. Nous avons répondu rock-star, cow-boy, ou dans mon cas, ballerine. Maintenant que nous y sommes, ils veulent une réponse claire. Et bien ma réponse est : "J'en sais foutre rien!".  
On a du temps avant de prendre les grandes décisions. On a du temps, on peut faire des erreurs. Se tromper de direction et se retrouver coincé. Tomber amoureux, Souvent. Faire une thèse de Philo alors qu'on sait qu'on ne pourra pas en faire sa carrière. Changer d'avis, encore et encore, parce que rien n'est permanent. Alors, plus tard, quand on nous demandera ce qu'on voudra être, on n'aura pas à improviser. On Saura. » **_(Discours du film)_

Son discours fut acclamé par la foule, je dois reconnaitre qu'il était pas mal.

Je n'avais pas réussi à attirer son attention pour lui faire perdre le fil, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Etant le dernier jour du lycée, j'étais sur mes gardes, je savais que Bella préparait un coup, elle pensait qu'âpres la remise, nous allions prendre des chemins séparés et ce voir à de très rares occasion chez nos parents.

Elle ignorait que j'avais été accepté à la fac de Seattle tout comme elle, j'avais demandé a mes parents de ne rien dire à Charlie.

Du coup je me doutais qu'elle voulait « finir » notre guerre en beauté.

Une fois mon papier en main, je scrutais la foule à la recherche de ma sœur et mes parents.

Dans la foule je reconnus la chevelure de ma sœur et me faufilais à travers les lycéens.

« Rose, alors cette remise t'en as pensé quoi ? Mortelle comme la tienne ? » Lui dis-je dans un sourire.

« Pas mal petit frère, le discours de la major a fait un triomphe, nous c'était Peter, et ce jour la il a dû prendre un truc fort car on a pas compris un fichu mot de son texte ! » à ce souvenir elle s'écroula de rire.

Charlie se dirigea vers nous accompagné de Bella, elle salua tout le monde et je remarquais qu'elle serra chaleureusement Rosalie.

_Tiens, elles sont amies ces deux la ?!_

Nous restions la un bon moment à discuter de tout, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers l'université.

J'allais étudier le marketing, je voulais monter ma propre boite de com, à l'université de Seattle ils avaient les meilleurs profs, j'avais donc postulé et sans surprise avais reçu une réponse positive.

J'étais étonnée d'apprendre que Swan aussi avait postulé et été prise (ca sans surprise, elle avait un dossier en béton), au fond j'étais ravi d'apprendre que notre petite guerre allait continuer.

Je me reconcentrais sur la discutions en cours mais en zieutant ma montre, je m'aperçue qu'il était près de 17h, la fête de Félix commençait à 19h, je voulais rentrer pour finir quelques cartons et me préparer.

_Ce soir je vais m'envoyer en l'air_

Je fis mes au revoir au groupe et en m'éloignant je fus intercepté par Charlie et Carlisle qui me demandaient de déposer Bella chez elle car nos pères avaient du boulot.

« N-non papa, c'est bb-bon je me débrouille » bégaya Bella.

« Tu m'as dit que Mike ne pouvait pas te ramener et moi je ne peux pas, tu ne vas pas rentrer seule ma petite, alors rentre avec Edward » Ordonna son père.

Elle savait que quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité Charlie était tranchant, elle se résigna donc et opina de la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ce que j'y vis me troubla. De l'inquiétude et des regrets.

_Tiens tiens Bizarre vraiment bizarre ca sent l'embrouille._

« Allons-y » cracha t'elle.

Et c'est en silence que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

**La suite arrive ce weekend désolée pour cette fin mais sinon le chapitre était trop long :(**

**Emy**


	3. Chapitre 2: Discussion

**Bonjour, tout le monde!**

**Désolée je sais que j'ai un jour de retard mais pour ma défense je ne bosse pas le lundi.**

**Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, les alertes et le MP ca me fait un bien fou!**

**Voila la suite... J'espère que ca vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**.**

Chapitre2: Discussion

Nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture quand je sentis Bella hésiter, je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi.

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour activer l'ouverture de ma bagnole quand du coin de l'œil je vis Swan se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la route sans un regard dans ma direction.

«Swan qu'est ce que tu fous bordel?» Hurlais-je en l'attrapant par le poignet afin qu'elle puisse se retourner.

Elle se retourna lentement pour me faire face, à travers ses yeux je pouvais sentir sa gêne comme si elle se reprochait tout à coup quelque chose.

_Oh ça sent pas bon, pas bon du tout!_

Depuis tout ce temps ou nous nous "fréquentions" j'avais réussi à plusieurs reprises à déchiffrer ses expressions ou son regard je commençais à être doué à ça.

«Ok balance, crache le morceau» Dis-je sérieusement.

«De quoi tu parles» elle se mordit la joue, signe qu'elle savait exactement de quoi je parlais.

«Qu'est ce que tu manigances?!» m'énervais-je gentiment.

«Mais rien. C'est pas parce que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons que forcement je t'ai fait quelque chose voyons!» Elle était sur la défensive mais il y avait encore dans son regard cette culpabilité qui me poussait à en savoir plus.

Je commençais à la connaître et je savais qu'elle non plus ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire une dernière crasse pour seller la fin de notre année scolaire et de notre "ennemitié".

_J'invente des mots maintenant c'est nouveau._

Bon, vu qu'elle était coriace, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Je fixais intensément ses yeux chocolats afin de la déstabiliser, ce petit regard en coin faisait effet à toute la jante féminine même Swan, qui lui cru!

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement, elle fixa une demi seconde mes lèvres puis reprit contenance.

«Bella Bella Bella, tôt ou tard tu vas lâcher le morceau alors gagnons du temps, je suis pressé, j'ai une fête qui m'attend» J'affichais mon plus beau sourire sachant que la partie était presque gagnée.

«Justement Ed'» Elle accentua le surnom ridicule sachant pertinemment que je le détestais ce qui m'arracha une grimace.

«Je pense que tu seras en retard, très en retard, sur ce bonne soirée» Un sourire énigmatique apparu sur ses lèvres.

Que voulait-elle dire par retard, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu foutre pour affirmer que je n'assisterais pas à la soirée de Felix ou très peu.

Je repassais cette journée en revue en essayant de trouver un petit détail un petit indice qui me mettrait sur la voie de ce que Bella aurait pu faire, mais rien.

Je me focalisais sur ma voiture cherchant une faille, tout avait commencé avec ma bagnole, logique que ça se finisse avec elle.

Bella surprit mon regard faire l'inspection de ma Volvo et son sourire s'étira sur tout son visage.

_Bordel la garce c'est ça!_

«Tu as encore touché à ma bagnole» Dis-je sévèrement, «Qu'est ce que tu as fait».

«Disons que les clous c'est pas ce qu'ils manquent dans notre petite ville» Minauda t'elle.

«T'es pas sérieuse?!» M'exclamais-je ahuri.

«Oh et Cullen, la prochaine fois que tu manges chez Charlie, assure toi que tes clés ne traînent pas dans ta veste, laissant l'accès à ta pire ennemie pour te piquer ta roue de secours... ton unique roue de secours.» Elle était en extase devant sa répartie.

Elle voulait m'achever, jusqu'à hier, le score entre nous était serré mais là elle venait de reporter la manche haut la mains.

Cependant, elle ignorait toujours que nous allions dans la même fac, du coup ma colère s'adoucit légèrement sachant que quand elle le découvrirait, au final se serait moi le grand vainqueur de cette lutte sans merci que nous nous livrons depuis presque un an.

_Trouve une solution Cullen et vite._

«Ok, là j'avoue que je suis pris par surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là. Maintenant que tu n'avais pas prévu de faire ce retour avec moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait?» Lui demandais-je.

«Moi je rentre chez moi et toi tu te démerdes, voila ce qu'on fait» sourit-elle.

J'allais laisser couler cette histoire de roue de secours sachant que ce soir je voulais faire la fête, la maison de Bella n'était pas très loin du lycée, nous n'avions qu'à marcher jusqu'à chez Charlie pour qu'elle me rende ma roue de secours et me raccompagne jusqu'au lycée afin de la changer.

Voila c'était le plan.

«Non j'ai mieux. On va rentrer à pied, ça te fera les pieds, sans jeu de mot bien évidement, tu vas me rendre ma roue et me ramener ici et avant que tu ne protestes je préfère t'annoncer que tu n'as pas le choix, ça vaudra pour la crasse que tu viens de me faire.» Lui indiquais-je.

Je crus entendre Bella jurer tout bas, mais elle ne protesta pas réellement, elle commença à avancer vers la route d'un pas rageur.

Je souris et me dirigeais tranquillement vers elle sachant qu'avec ses petites jambes je n'allais pas tarder à me retrouver sans mal à sa hauteur.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes sans un échange, quand elle trébucha sur... ses pieds! Je la rattrapais de justesse.

«Qu'est ce que tu es maladroite» Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sachant qu'elle détestait ce trait de caractère.

«La ferme Cullen!»

J'éclatais de rire, puis je posais mon regard sur elle, c'est vrai qu'elle était maladroite, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne.

Elle était d'un naturel qui faisait toute sa beauté, ses cheveux étaient bruns d'une couleur chaude, tout comme ses yeux chocolat.

Elle était bien foutue, ni trop maigre ni trop grosse, ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Elle avait un sale caractère mais c'était ce qui faisait partie de son charme.

«Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble toi et moi?» Alors je lui posais la question qui me démangeait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

«Quoi?» Hurla-t'elle surprise «Non mais jamais je ne coucherais avec toi! et puis je te signale que je suis avec Mike!»

Elle était bien sur la défensive! Je décidais de la titiller un peu pour le plaisir de l'embêter.

«Alors tu as déjà couché avec Mike» Affirmais-je.

Maintenant je voulais savoir, Mike se ventait dans les vestiaires qu'il se tapait Bella.

«Mais non. Pourquoi il dit le contraire?» Elle me regardait avec des yeux sincères, je savais qu'elle disait la vérité.

«Peut-être bien, mais ça c'est entre ton mec et toi mais tu verras un jour tu coucheras avec moi ma belle» affirmais-je sur de moi.

Elle éclata de rire, comme si c'était la plus grosse connerie que j'ai pu sortir depuis notre rencontre.

Nous étions arrivés chez Charlie, tout en parlant, nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture, je vis ma roue de secours à l'arrière de son antique camionnette.  
Intérieurement je fulminais, j'avais envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais ma soirée m'attendait.

D'un coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit, alors je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat et dis:

«J'ai une théorie»

*à suivre*

**Désolée pour cette fin et pour ce chapitre super court mais la suite arrive dans quelques jours promis!**


End file.
